


Límite

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings, C3, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Friend to Lovers to Enemies, M/M, Please Kill Me, Promises, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Cuando Mikuni llega a C3 y conoce a Tsurugi, es un nuevo capítulo de su vida con un final repetitivo. Pero al menos, son pequeños momentos que aún aprecia, aunque no lo admita.





	Límite

**LÍMITE**

-Servamp-

Las historias que cuentan los libros siempre eran satisfactorias, con un buen drama, giros inesperados, suspenso, angustia y alegría. Todo en un perfecto equilibrio para que al final, las cosas se resolvieran y los protagonistas fueran felices. Buenos, al menos, esos eran el tipo de libros que le leía a su hermano menor.

Pero Mikuni sabía que ni siquiera en los libros de fantasía, todos tienen finales felices, que no todos los héroes llegan a su reino para entrar triunfantes, ni que todas las princesas logran despertar de su sueño con un beso. Porque la vida es cruda e injusta, ni siquiera el caballero con más brillante armadura puede escapar de ella o intentar combatirla cuando se pone en tu contra.

El rubio había cerrado un capítulo de su historia cuando salió de casa. Una vuelta de página, ya que las anteriores fueron manchadas por tinta roja, fueron arruinadas por un derrame accidental e inevitable, esperaba ya no poder distinguir las letras que había perdido, en tantas páginas antes de la mancha.

Aún así, un mismo libro puede contener un sin fin de historias más. Cada una, debe tener un comienzo adecuado. Y ciertamente, existe un comienzo que jamás podría olvidar en la suya.

Cuando conoció a Tsurugi Kamiya.  

Es decir, no hay otro como él, nadie podría igualarle, para bien o para mal. Tsurugi era alguien que dejaba marca por donde pasaba, con su personalidad tan brillante y opaca a la vez. Despreocupada y  rota. Podía dejar una marca con sangre o con una simple sonrisa.

No se llevaban bien al principio, recuerda que alguien había mencionado que era porque se parecían bastante; pero Mikuni piensa que es exactamente lo contrario.

Conocerlo y ser su compañero de cuarto sólo fue el inicio. Él era extremadamente fuerte, su habilidad no podía ser comparada con sus otros compañeros en C3. Era ágil, rápido, preciso y flexible. Como si hubiera nacido para pelear y aferrarse por lo que pelea. Entrenar junto a él, en algún punto había dejado de verse como una obligación para convertirse en uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

Y dice uno de ellos, porque sin duda, si tuviera que elegir entre el que más aprecia: es la noche.

La noche es silenciosa y oscura, es privada.

Tsurugi tenía la mala costumbre de no saber respetar el espacio personal. Y cuánto agradece eso, muy en el fondo, aunque jamás lo admitiera, mucho menos delante de Kamiya.

—¿Qué lees, Kuni-chan? —Fue Tsurugi, se detuvo y miró las letras que se asomaban por la portada — ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? No pensé que esas fueran el tipo de historias que te gustaban.

Mikuni no podía explicarse cómo carajos llegaba a su cama sin que él se diera cuenta, mayormente lo hacía cuando estaba distraído. Siempre con la excusa de «la litera de arriba es más cómoda», aunque parecía ser aún más cómoda cuando el rubio estaba ahí.

—Si, es un libro que… —hizo una breve pausa, obligada al percatarse de los movimientos del intruso—, ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?

—Me acomodo —dijo simple, como siempre.

Mikuni frunce el ceño, ¿Era necesario acomodarse sobre él? La mejilla de Kamiya se acomodó en el abdomen del rubio, mientras que su cuerpo caía sobre el de el mayor de los Alicein, dejando atrapadas sus piernas bajo su peso, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos. Mikuni de repente se daba cuenta del calor que podía hacer en una habitación donde coexistían dos.

—¿Estás cómodo? —murmuró con obvio sarcasmo. Pretendía estar enojado, pero no le pateó para alejarlo.

—Si, mucho —confesó el azabache, Mikuni se fijó en como Tsurugi parecía relajarse, y simplemente cerraba los ojos. Cuando dormía se veía calmado, con una cara tan apacible como ahora, si no le conociera, le confundirá con un ángel en vez de un demonio—, ¿Lo leerás? Estoy esperando, Kuni-chan.

El rubio cerró los labios en una mueca disgustada. Le miró, Tsurugi sigue en esa misma posición, esperando realmente la lectura. Tal vez, por el hecho de ser compañeros de cuarto, Mikuni tiene el privilegio de ver varias facetas del mago que la mayoría no puede. Y si, es un privilegio porque Tsurugi era un deleite visual a veces, cuando no se comportaba como un idiota.

—¿Kuni-chan? —no escuchó bien su voz, o más bien, no pensó mucho en ello. No fue consciente de sus propias acciones: ni de cuando cierra el libro, ni cuando se sienta o cuando toma decidido las mejillas del azabache.

Solo es consciente de que dio comienzo a algo más grande, con un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Ninguno tiene experiencia en ello, por lo que es algo torpe, no más que un tierno beso a labios cerrados. Mikuni puede recordar con exactitud como Tsurugi le rodea por los hombros, y como caen lentamente de nuevo hacia la cama. En ese momento, todo dejó de existir para sólo centrarse en ese beso, que tal vez había esperado demasiado para culminar entre ambos labios.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

Una semana después del incidente, Mikuni sentía como sí hubiera sido un sueño, Tsurugi no había cambiado nada, ni en su forma de hablarle o tratarlo. Es más, podría atreverse a decir que evitaba hablar con él en algunas ocasiones.

Durante los entrenamientos se notaba aún más que parecían desincronizados, lo cual llevó a un buen regaño de sus superiores. Hasta que un día, mandaron a llamar a Tsurugi.

El rubio no lo sabía, era casi imposible leer al mago, pero el ambiente pesado de quién le citó era inconfundible. Cuando intentó preguntarle acerca de ello, solo respondió: “Al parecer Tai-chan me necesita”.

En aquel entonces no había visto a Touma en persona ni una sola vez, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Cómo sea, en esa noche estaba solo con su Servamp y Abel en la oscuridad de su cuarto compartido. Un Eve nunca podría decir que está solo, pero con tanto silencio, es así cómo se sentía. Como un desconocido que había abandonado lo que podía llamar hogar, para refundirse en el oscuro olvido de una habitación ajena.

—Kuni-chan —, los pensamientos de Mikuni se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió a media noche.

Es un chillido silencioso, que indicaba la poca fuerza que usan para abrirla.

Alicein se apoya sobre sus codos, pudo sentir como Jeje se desliza en sus hombros para observar también, alerta por la tensa presencia que inundó la habitación.

—¿Tsuru…? —se congeló.

Las gotas de sangre habían formado pequeños charcos, la ropa blanca fue manchada. Rojo, tan rojo ahora. Tan corrupto en medio de tal pulcro blanco.

—No es mía —susurró, mientras se apoya débil sobre la puerta, una vez cerrada. Está oscuro, pero Mikuni aún podía distinguir su silueta, su respiración cansada —, esta sangre no es mía. —Repite, en un tono incrédulo, una voz que de quién se resiste en caer a pedazos, aunque este lleno de fisuras — No te preocupes, Kuni-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Kuni-chan, ¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si a ti, en este momento, no te importaría…

Y solo lo hizo, se acercó y le envolvió en brazos. Aunque se manchó de rojo también, se lo permitió por esa vez. Nunca le preguntó qué había pasado esa noche, realmente no quería saberlo. Solo fue consciente de Kamiya quedándose dormido en sus brazos, vencido.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Abel-chan es muy linda.

—No mires a Abel con ojos lujuriosos.

—Vamos Kuni-chan, sabes detrás de quién voy, y no es Abel-chan —comentó sonriente como siempre.

Mikuni frunce el ceño y por si acaso aleja a la muñeca del azabache. Ese día era uno de las pocas veces que le daban tardes libres a Tsurugi, por alguna razón con él eran más rigurosos que con el resto.

—¿Sabes? Yumi-chan me ha dicho que por aquí hay un… —la voz del mago se cortó al igual que sus pasos. El rubio se detuvo de igual manera. Antes de preguntar qué pasaba, el mismo silencio le dio una respuesta.

Maullidos, o más bien, llantos.

Venían de un callejón apartado, son maullidos y ruidos que no reconocía. Mikuni caminaba tras Tsurugi, por lo que tardó un poco en entender lo que el chico buscaba tan desesperadamente entre las bolsas de basura del callejón

Hasta que los encontró.

—Tsu…

—Los abandonaron como basura para que murieran —susurró más para sí mismo que para el rubio —, ¿Qué hicieron mal para merecer eso?

Mikuni mantuvo silencio ante la escena, se sentía ajeno a ella. Recordó que su kohai, Shuuhei, le había dicho. Sobre qué Tsurugi no tenía más hogar que C3. Porque nadie más lo quiso.

Él, al igual que aquellas criaturas, había sido desechado para morir. Mikuni sólo se encarga de darle un hogar a los felinos con ayuda de Yumi y Jun.

Algo que llamó la atención de Mikuni, es como Tsurugi evitaba tocar a los mininos. Cómo fuera a contaminarlos con tan solo un roce. Como si tuviera miedo de matarlos con el tacto. Como si tuviera miedo de sí mismo.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

_«¿Me vas en enseñar tu lead? ¿Voy a morir?»_

_«No te mostraría mis poderes si pudieras morir por ellos, solo juzga vampiros»_

_«¡Mikuni, cancélalo!»_

Eran ecos que atormentan sus pensamientos. Mikuni no se explicaba qué había salido mal.

Pudo haberle matado.

—¿Mikuni? Tsurugi no para de buscarte —era Yumi, que le miraba con desaprobación —, ¿Me haces un favor y me dices por qué carajo actúas como un niño? Estar tanto tiempo con Tsurugi te está afectado, ¿Verdad?

—Usé mi Lead en él —. Y como era de esperarse, el rubio cambió su expresión. Más que enojado, parecía preocupado —, todo se salió de mi control, si no lo hubiera deshecho a tiempo…

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo con seguridad.

Mikuni alza la mirada, pudo escuchar el siseo de Jeje a un lado de su mano.

—Pero…

—Mikuni —, le interrumpió, uno de los futuros miembros del trío de la noche oscura, dando media vuelta para darle la espalda —, eres muy especial para Tsurugi, más de lo que piensas, no te guardaría rencor por algo como esto, posiblemente aún después  de mucho más que esto —, Yumi suspiró cansado —, tal vez en este momento, eres el único por el que Tsurugi daría su vida, aún desobedeciendo órdenes.

—¿Órdenes?

—Escucha, Mikuni. No tengo un buen presentimiento por las acciones de Touma, si es necesario, algún día, ayúdanos a salvar a Tsurugi.

Mikuni le miró marcharse, tal vez a sabiendas de que iría después de pensarlo un momento.

Alicein mira a su Servamp deslizarse sobre su brazo hasta escalar sus hombros, se preguntaba, si ese día llegaría tarde o temprano.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Jeje-chan, ¿Por qué están aquí? —es la voz de Tsurugi, el ligero humo del pasillo denotaba su presencia.

—¿Por qué? —respondió el Servamp de pocas palabras.

Mikuni ya se había acostumbrado, había noches en que solamente los ignoraba hasta que lograra conciliar el sueño. La mayoría de las noches, un zorro y una serpiente hablan entre sí.

—Kuni-chan y tú. Por lo que sé, antes pertenecían a una familia acomodada, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué venir a este lugar de sucias carencias? —cuestionó el azabache.

—No me corresponde decir eso —respondió Envidia.

—Debe ser algo malo, porque Kuni-chan no parece querer hablar de eso, ¿No es así?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —inquirió Jeje. Mikuni escuchó como Tsurugi se acomoda sobre la silla.

—Porque Kuni-chan no me tiene suficiente confianza aún, tal vez tampoco la merezca.

El Eve de Envidia decidió envolverse entre sábanas. No quería escuchar más por esa noche.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

_«… Eres el único por el que Tsurugi daría su vida, aún desobedeciendo órdenes»._

Las palabras de Yumi suenan sobre sus oídos, cuando la sangre se dispara y esparce sus salpicaduras contra su rostro.

 _«¡No te dije que me protegieras!_ »exclamó desesperado.

La sangre no paraba de brotar, el costado del azabache en frente suyo estaba destrozado. Y aún así, no quitaba esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro, aún cuando la sangre llenaba su boca también.

_«No soy bueno protegiendo, pero, si tú Mueres yo estaría en problemas… »_

Después de eso, Mikuni no se atrevió a ver la cara de los demás por un tiempo. Se supone que debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte a ese punto para protegerse a sí mismo. Sólo estaba ahí por ser el Eve de Envidia.

 _«Jeje, solo ve y quédate junto a él…»_ murmuró, solitario en el comedor.

El vampiro parecía confundido. Pero Mikuni no retiró sus órdenes.

En la habitación, en un charco de sangre debe estar Tsurugi, luchando contra aquella herida fatal que él debió haber recibido. Solo, completamente solo, sin ningún tipo de sedante o ayuda contra el martirio, ¿Por qué C3 no le ayudaba? ¿No sé supone que era su futuro As? ¿No se supone que era su protegido? ¿Qué diablos era Tsurugi para ellos? ¿Tan siquiera lo veían como un ser humano?

— «Si no es lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esto, entonces no lo necesitamos» fueron las órdenes de Touma —había dicho Jun cuando le pregunto del tema.

Mikuni recordaba la rabia en su rostro.

Pese a ser el Eve de Envidia, era imposible envidiar algo de Tsurugi.

Shuuhei una vez dijo que eran parecidos, pero cada vez se convencía de lo contrario. En la mansión de los Alicein Mikuni nunca se tuvo que preocupar de muchas cosas, incluso por un pequeño resfriado tenía mil atenciones. Pero Tsurugi jamás tuvo a nadie quién se preocupara así por él.

No se sentía capaz de ir él mismo. No aún.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Kuni-chan, Te estás volviendo más alto que yo —fue lo primero que dijo el azabache, tras tres meses sin haberse cruzado. Tres meses desde que había salido de un peligro mortal por su culpa.

—¿Vas a volver ya? —inquirió el rubio con cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, Kuni-chan, yo nací listo —guiñó. Una vena salta de la frente del mayor de los hermanos Alicein.

En un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de Kamiya. Y comenzó a caminar ignorando las insinuaciones y juegos del mago. En el camino hizo que Jeje se transformará y le ordenó quedarse en un lugar cerca, dejándolo en el pasillo.

Cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación compartida, suelta a Tsurugi. La pierna del muchacho choca levemente contra la cama.

—Quítate la ropa —, no se lo pedía, había sido una clara orden. Tsurugi más que nadie sabía identificar una orden.

—Kuni-chan, no te recordaba tan atrevido.

—Solo hazlo.

Tsurugi suspiró, puede que ya supiera a donde quería llegar el rubio, así que lo hace sin muchas ganas.

Y ahí está, esa enorme cicatriz que no debería estar ahí. Aún rojiza, pero al menos no fue mortal. Mikuni se preguntaba si en verdad el chico que estaba frente a él era humano. Nadie debería poder sobrevivir a eso.

—¿Duele aún? —preguntó mientras sus dedos rodean el límite de la piel destrozada.

—Yo no conozco cosas como el dolor, Kuni-chan —dijo él, con su tono tan calmado sin preocupaciones. O eso quiere aparentar, hay un hilo de voz que grita lo contrario, pero se oculta a toda costa.

Cuando Mikuni miró sus ojos dorados, aún en la tenue penumbra logra distinguirse otros matices. Tsurugi seguía rompiéndose, no entendía qué es lo que mantenía aún sus piezas unidas con tanta fragilidad, como podía seguir en pie cuando con cada paso pisa los trozos cortantes que caen y caen.

—¿Kuni-chan?

—Cállate —, le susurró a centímetros de sus labios. Para simplemente dejarse llevar, como hacia mucho debió haber hecho.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ 

 

—Dime, Kuni-chan, ¿Alguna vez has matado a una persona? —preguntó el mago, mientras deja colgado su brazo desde la litera de arriba (la cual había usurpado) —, es decir, cuando me mostraste tu lead, dijiste que era la segunda persona con quién lo usabas.

Mikuni detiene el lápiz sobre la hoja, Tsurugi nunca le dejaba hacer los reportes en paz, pero tal vez esa era la primera vez que preguntaba algo más personal (y sin aparente afán de ofender).

El rubio suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, sabía que el chismoso de su compañero preguntaría sobre eso algún día, tarde o temprano, era inevitable, así era Tsurugi. Al menos eso había aprendido a lo largo de ese año que habían convivido diariamente.

—La respuesta es obvia, pregunta directamente lo que quieres saber.

—Me has pillado —lanzó una carcajada y se sentó correctamente al borde de la cama, al lado de las escaleras de la litera —, Jun-chan me dijo que debería ser más considerado con los sentimientos de los demás antes de hablar, pero tú no me dejas aplicarlo.

—Sólo dí lo que vas a decir antes de que me arrepienta de prestarte atención.

—¿A quién mataste?

Mikuni sentó sus brazos sobre el escritorio, hace un par de meses había sido el aniversario tras ese día, en el que se vio obligado a dejar todo atrás, cuando murió para todo aquel que él amaba. Cuando fue expulsado del edén sin nada, abandonado para enfrentarse a todo aquello de lo que alguna vez fue protegido.

—Maté a mi madre.

—¿Te arrepientes de ello?

El Eve de envidia repasó las palabras, su vida había sido destruída también esa noche, ¿si pudiera cambiar las cosas, serían diferentes? Eso significaba haber dejado a Misono morir en manos de su madre, haber permitido que la envidia y la lujuria destrozaran por completo a su familia. Misono no tenía la culpa de nada, y por él, Mikuni estaba dispuesto a cargar la cruz más pesada.

—No, nunca lo cambiaría.

Tsurugi bajó a pasos silenciosos, pero Mikuni se dio cuenta de sus intenciones a tiempo, a su costado le arrebató a la muñeca antes de que la tocara.

—¡Deja a Abel! ¡Te demandaré por acoso sexual!

—No iba a hacerle daño, Kuni-chan —Sonrió, envolviéndose en una absurda pelea.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

Una de las cosas que Mikuni jamás olvidará, es la primera vez que observó a Tsurugi en una verdadera batalla. No, eso no podría ser llamado una pelea, en una pelea ambas partes tenían la oportunidad de golpear y defenderse, no, eso fue una masacre.

Subclases que no presentaban ni una clase de peligro, ni siquiera podía distinguir si eran vampiros o no, sólo veía cadáveres, sangre de hombre, mujeres y niños esparcidos por todas partes. No tenían ni la mínima oportunidad contra el mago.

Él no estaba limpio, sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre, aún así, ver la manera tan rápida y despiadada en la que acababa con todo, le quitó el aliento. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien, realmente disfrutar su trabajo.

¿Era siquiera humano?

Esa fue la primera vez que consideraba esa posibilidad seriamente. Sabía que la magia siempre tenía un costo, ¿Acaso su humanidad era el precio a pagar?

Cuando los gritos acabaron, solamente pudo ver las olas que el viento creaba sobre la capa del azabache, bañado en rojo. Sus ojos se clavan en el cadáver a sus pies, los luceros ámbar del mago lucían apagados, pese a sonreír, esa mirada no parecía pertenecer a alguien con vida.

—Al fin y al cabo, lo único que tenemos es este cuerpo que alguna vez se volverá polvo, tan frágil que todo acaba demasiado rápido, ¿no es así? —Murmuró.

Esa vez no miró le miró a los ojos en ningún momento.

—¿Alguna vez has preguntado por qué los matamos?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Son órdenes.

—¿Si te ordenan matarme, dudarías si quiera?

Tsurugi no respondió esa vez. El silencio, era tan penetrante que no le dejaba respirar.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—¿Un octavo Servamp? —El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ello. Cuando Shuuhei le había impedido entrar a la sala con Jeje, debió haberse imaginado algo parecido.

—Melancolía, al parecer los otros servamp no saben de su existencia, lo cual es vital para este proyecto.

—¿Qué pretende C3 con tener a un servamp metido aquí? —desde ese momento, C3 le dejaba un sabor de boca peor que antes.

—Si lo supiera no recurriría a ti, Mikuni-senpai —El joven se acomoda los lentes —, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, haz que tu servamp esté más alerta, ¿quieres?

Ese fue la primera alerta del caos.

Si C3 mantenía el proyecto de Melancolía en secreto, es que algo tenían planeado, algo grande y tal vez estúpido. Tenía entendido que C3 desde hace varios años había trabajado junto a los servamps, hasta que los 7 pecados se dividieron por la última orden emitida por la organización; al menos, eso le había explicado Lujuria una vez. Antes de la tragedia.

Cuando salió de la sala y buscó a su servamp, lo encontró no muy lejos de ahí, con aquel molesto mago oscuro. Tsurugi solía hablar con Envidia como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, era una cualidad característica de él, aún con Jeje, quién parecía ser de pocas palabras.

Las habilidades de Tsurugi se asemejaban a las de un vampiro a veces, o eso pensaba Mikuni. No le dio más vueltas al asunto.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—¿Qué? —la cara de Mikuni era un poema, se sentía afortunado de no tener un espejo para no ver la estupefacción en su rostro.

—Quiero hacerlo —, dijo simple, como siempre. Sus labios formaban la descarada sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio le miró unos segundos en silencio, para luego continuar con su camino.

—Ni lo sueñes —, dijo simplemente, mientras Jeje escalaba por su hombro. No miró atrás para ver su rostro, ¿Qué se creía para andar haciendo propuestas indecentes en medio de los pasillos en vez de estar entrenando?

Últimamente había estado más raro (más raro de lo normal, en sí, Kamiya no entraba en su definición de “normal”). Sabía por Jun que Touma había desaparecido hace unos meses sin decirle nada, cuando comúnmente lo veía al menos una vez cada mes. Ese tal Touma ni siquiera fue a verle cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, ¿De donde venía la obsesiva lealtad que le tenía? Ni siquiera los unía la sangre.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Tsurugi se sentía herido al ser ignorado por esa persona. No le tocaría si sólo lo hacía por buscar un consuelo. Además, ¿Por qué él? Podía pedírselo también a Yumikage, Jun o a Shuuhei, qué iba a saber él.

—Creo que te considera especial, Mikuni.

Alicein se detuvo. Mira a la serpiente a su lado, era extremadamente raro que su servamp le hablara, en general, de otra cosa más que de succionar su sangre. Mikuni no le respondió.

¿Qué significaba ser alguien especial para Tsurugi Kamiya? Aceptaba que el mago era una de las personas que le quitaba el sueño (en muchos sentidos, y no siempre el mejor), pero a este punto, después de conocerle tan bien, no estaba seguro de que Tsurugi supiera qué era amar como para valorar a alguien, o siquiera valorarse.

Después de todo, alguien que no se sabe amarse a sí mismo, no puede amar a otros.

—Jeje, quédate en la sala del piso de abajo está noche —, susurra hacia su Servamp, mirando sobre su hombro al mago que ha quedado atrás.

Envidia solo asintió con la cabeza, y el día continuó su curso.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Kuni-chan —es el azabache que miraba el techo blanco, como si ese fuera el único cielo que conocía, acostado en el duro y frío suelo.

—No vayas a decir nada estúpido de lo de anoche —Respondió casi por instinto.

—No te preocupes, lo de anoche fue muy bueno —. Comentó con una sonrisa despreocupada, el rubio pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse un poco. No le dio importancia.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —Suspiró cansado. Habían estado en silencio mucho tiempo, pensando, al menos él.

—Si algún día llega el momento en que  no puedo detenerme —, planteó el azabache, mientras desliza su mirada miel hasta los castaños del rubio, Alicein pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su nuca, con tan solo esa idea —, Tienes que ser tú, quien me mate.

Mikuni pudo notar que las palabras del mago eran serias. Apartó la mirada y tomó aire. Tsurugi sabía más que nadie como los poderes que le otorgaban cobraban sobre su propia consciencia. Como iba perdiéndose.

—Si ese día llega, no lo dudaré.

—Qué considerado, Kuni-chan —Dijo en su común tono cantarín, sonriendo como idiota, algo tan característicamente molesto de él —, cuento contigo, entonces.

Un trata de palabra, una promesa que queda pendiente y presente, hasta ese día.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—¿Nunca has pensado en dejar C3? —El rubio aún calmando su respiración, por alguna razón el Jinn en la ciudad estaba más alterando  esa temporada. Lo cual los llevaba a más vampiros hambrientos.

—No —Respondió con simpleza, mientras sacudía un poco su capa por el polvo ganado tras la pelea.

—¿Ni una sola vez? —Insistió Mikuni, realmente era una duda que había tenido desde que supo sobre el pasado de Tsurugi.

—Dejar C3 sería traicionar a Tai-chan —respondió, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio como para preguntarlo.

Así que el mayor de los Alicein reformuló su pregunta.

—¿Por qué Touma-san es tan importante para ti?

En los ojos del hechicero se reflejó un brillo que Mikuni no podía describir, ¿Dolor? ¿Melancolía? ¿Tristeza? Jamás supo descifrar esa parte del azabache.

—Sin Tai-chan, yo no sería nada, mi lealtad siempre estará con él.

Mikuni había recibido tantas señales, y nunca se dio cuenta; no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

—Quítate de enmedio, Tsurugi.

—No puedo hacer eso, Kuni-chan.

La vista de Mikuni era cegada por el odio, la ira y el rencor. No tenía control del borboteo que le hervía la sangre. Nadie en la habitación había movido un músculo. No desde que Tsurugi se había puesto en medio. Aún así, la furia atravesaba el cuerpo del mago para llegar a su verdadero destino. Ese hombre despreciable, Touma.

—Mikuni, cálmate —Era la voz de Yumikage, junto a Jun habían quedado paralizados en la puerta al llegar junto al otro mago.

Pero no quería escucharlos. No podía.

—¡Sé lo que planeas, maldita sea!  —Gritó apretando tanto los puños que estos palidecieron — ¡Jeje! —Le ordenó a su servamp atacar. La serpiente solo acata las órdenes y se transforma nuevamente en el servamp Envidia. Directo a aquel.

Pero es detenido por Tsurugi, con un rapidez, hizo que el vampiro se estrellara contra el suelo, rompiendo el concreto. Kamiya había peleado contra Mikuni y Jeje mil veces antes en los entrenamientos, nunca habían podido ganarle.

Pero eso ya no era entrenamiento, ya no eran compañeros. En ese momento, Mikuni decidió cortar con todo.

—Sino te quitas de enmedio te mataré —Advirtió por último.

Mikuni pudo ver como por unos segundos Tsurugi le dedicó una mirada herida, acompañada de una sonrisa forzada. Para luego suspirar, agachar la mirada y murmurar algo que no fue capaz de escuchar.

—Inténtalo, Kuni-chan —dijo para volver a levantar el rostro, sin rastros de vacilo.

—Si sigues con esto, jamás te perdonaré.

—Nunca he buscado el perdón de nadie por mis acciones.

—Tus acciones nunca son realizadas bajo tu propia voluntad. Tú no tienes voluntad.

Ese momento marcó el fin de ese capítulo de su vida, su fin como miembro de C3, como compañero de Tsurugi Kamiya. Siempre odio la lealtad ciega de Tsurugi hacia esa despreciable persona.

Nunca lo entendió realmente, ni tenía intención de entenderlo. El idiota no veía lo evidente, no veía que solo estaba siendo usado, y cuando acabarán con él sería desechado como basura.

Su final se firmó con la sangre de ambos, más de Mikuni que del mago. Ese día debió morir.  Aún así, dejaron que saliera por la puerta principal. Herido, rendido. Como aquella vez que dejó la mansión Alicein. Solo que esta vez, tenía un propósito.

—¿No dudarás, Mikuni? —es Jeje, quién se desliza por su espalda hasta sus hombros, la serpiente sisea.

Tenía que volverse más fuerte.

No podía permitir que C3 se saliera con la suya, que Touma se saliera con la suya. Crear el octavo Servamp ¡Es una locura!

Si no podía arrancar la raíz, entonces tenía que cortar el fruto antes de que madurara.

Tenía que matar a Tsurugi Kamiya.

—Ni por un segundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace cuatro meses! XD  
> No lo había subido antes por unos problemas con mi beta, pero al final ya lo edité y creo que quedó medio decente (?)  
> Aunque no me he metido de nuevo en servamp, esta pareja me sigue gustando demasiado, espero volver a tener tiempo para introducirme un poco más en este fandom. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer uwu


End file.
